1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling for joining two pipes, whose end sections, each of which is provided with a circumferential locking rib, can be inserted into the coupling, wherein the coupling has at least one elastic ring that joins at least two elongated webs, and wherein the coupling has stop projections, which lock in place behind the locking ribs when the end sections are inserted in the coupling and can be unlocked to release the connection of the pipes by expanding at least one of the rings.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coupling of this type is known from EP 1 378 701 A 1. It is produced as a one-piece injection-molded plastic part. However, if a very hot fluid is to be conducted through the pipes that are to be joined, it is possible that at least those parts of the coupling that come into direct contact with the pipes will not be able to withstand the high temperatures of the fluid or the pipes. The same problem can occur in the vicinity of a very hot object, e.g., the engine or exhaust system of a motor vehicle. Moreover, the webs are designed as spring arms. Therefore, the coupling is unable to withstand strong forces that act to bend the pipes relative to each other, so that the joint would become loose.